


Acting On Impulse

by tastethegom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Santa 2017, implied daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastethegom/pseuds/tastethegom
Summary: If there was one thing Nishinoya knew about himself, it was his inability to sit still for long periods. He always had too much energy running through him that gave him the feeling of being restless when he could not move around to burn it off. It became worse when he was nervous.





	Acting On Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa Giftee @in-cendiarywit Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing Nishinoya knew about himself, it was his inability to sit still for long periods. He always had too much energy running through him that gave him the feeling of being restless when he could not move around to burn it off. It became worse when he was nervous.

The supposedly calming atmosphere did nothing for his nerves as Noya sat fidgeting in the chair he currently occupied. His eyes frequently flicked to the clock that rested on the wall in front him, and back down towards the now chilled cup of coffee clasped tightly in his hands. He could feel the annoyed stares from other patrons around him as he constantly shifted in his seat and tapped his feet in a sporadic rhythm.  

When a hand landed on his shoulder, Noya jolted, causing the cup in his hands to tip over and the liquid inside spilled and spread quickly over the table.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry” a familiar voice stated quickly. Noya turned his head in time to see Suga hurry to the counter to grab some napkins to clean up the mess. He returned quickly with a barista following behind him with a couple of towels to mop up the mess.

Noya hopped out of the seat to get out of the way, feeling helpless that he caused yet another mess that made him feel like a burden.

“Noya,” Suga called over to him. “Why don’t you wait outside and I’ll get us a couple drinks to go?”

Something about the smile on Suga’s face always reassured him. Maybe that’s why he reached out to him in order to talk about all of this. He gave a brief nod before turning around and heading outside. Once he stepped outside of the café, Noya took in a deep breath and moved to lean against the wall next to the door.

After about 10 minutes, Suga stepped outside and handed him a drink. They started walking, quietly and aimlessly at first. Noya sipped his drink and Suga must have caught the look of surprise on his face.

“I know you usually prefer coffee over tea these days, but I figure caffeine is the last thing you need right now” he stated amusedly.

Noya didn’t really respond but smiled in agreement. They continued walking, until they came across a nearby park. After locating an empty bench, they both sat down and continued to sip from their drinks. Noya expected Suga to say something, but surprisingly he just sat there, waiting for Noya until he was ready to speak.

“I think Asahi is going to break up with me.”

The sudden declaration caused Suga to choke on the tea he just inhaled.

“What makes you think that?!” He practically shouted as much as he could with a sudden hoarse voice.

Noya sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he began to explain what had happened the past couple of days.

* * *

 

It all started when he met up with his weekly neighborhood association volleyball team. Although he didn’t continue playing volleyball professionally, Noya couldn’t give it up 100%. He played in intramural leagues throughout University, until he no longer qualified when it was time for him to graduate. He was lucky to come across the Neighborhood Association Team one night when he had the intention of practicing at their community gym. After filling in for one of their members, he was invited to join them full time.

On this particular night while warming up the vice-captain of the team arrived, with a small child trailing behind them. They explained how their usual sitter had an emergency and had to cancel at the last minute. It wasn’t a problem as just about everyone on the team genuinely liked the little guy. Noya wasn’t really familiar with him. All he knew was that the vice-captain and his wife adopted the child about a year ago.

This was the first time since Noya had joined the team that he had actually been in the same room as him.

During practice the team took turns keeping the child entertained between rotations, sets, and breaks. When serve practice began, Noya opted to sit out and watch the boy rather than picking up balls. He got to talking with him and playing some games with him. By the time practice ended, they were practically best friends.

***

An hour or so later Noya found himself home alone, sitting on his couch, deeply ingrained in various web browsers with information regarding adoption processes and parenting tips. Adoption pamphlets, and applications littered the table around the laptop he was currently researching on.

Noya never really saw himself as a parent before. Having kids wasn’t a part of the future he had ever saw or planned for himself.

However, something clicked inside of him when spending time with his vice-captain’s kid earlier this evening. Especially seeing how much he lit up around his father. A small voice seemed to appear in his head, echoing thoughts of what that would be like. What it would be like to have a child of his own, a child that belonged to him and Asahi.

Although he was easily the most intimidating person by sight alone, Noya knew just how strong, gentle and loving his boyfriend was. He knew Asahi would make a great father, and wanted nothing more in that moment to experience everything that becoming parents would bring with him. He couldn’t stop the thoughts from flowing; from driving him to the point he was currently at. He even went so far as to scheduling consultations and interviews for them, to get every possible information they would need to get the process rolling.

Noya was so immersed in his activities that he missed the sound of the apartment door opening and closing, and the rustling of a person moving around the apartment.

“Noya? What is all this?” The sudden sound of his boyfriend’s voice caused his head to snap up in surprise.

“ASAHI! YOU’RE HOME!” Noya shouted excitedly while jumping up from his seat on the couch to jump into his boyfriend’s arms. Feeling strong arms wrap firmly around him, caused Noya to sigh in satisfaction, before he remembered what he wanted to show him.

Unwinding his legs from Asahi’s waist, Noya grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along until they were both sitting in front of the computer. He recounted what happened at practice today, how he talked to his vice about their experiences and how he found all of these things that would help them.

When he looked over at Asahi he felt whatever words that were going to come next die out in his throat. Noya had never really seen that look on Asahi’s face before, but he knew it wasn’t good. Noya took in the unfocused gazed, how one of the pamphlets he handed to Asahi was crinkled between a white knuckled grip. But most of all Noya zeroed in on the teeth biting deeply into his bottom lip, as if Asahi was holding back something he didn’t want to say.

“What is it?” Noya asked quietly.

Asahi took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “W-why did you do this?” When Asahi made eye contact with him, Noya opened his mouth but no sound came out. It didn’t matter though as Asahi continued.

“Why did you do all this?!” He gestured with a wave of his hand to everything that littered the table in front of them. “Why did you ask all of these questions and try and set things up without talking to me first!?”

The sternness and volume in Asahi’s voice took him back a bit. It’s not often that Asahi raised his voice, and even more rare that he did so towards him. “I…I’m talking to you about this right now. I don’t understand the big…”

“It IS a big deal Noya!” Asahi interrupted, with a louder voice. “And you shouldn’t be making these kinds of decisions without talking to me first to even see if it’s something I want.”

Noya felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He hadn’t even considered the thought…

They were on the same page with so many things, that it didn’t even occur to him that Asahi may not want children. That he may not want to attempt to go through the process, knowing it could potentially not happen for them.

The more he thought about it, the more he struggled to try and keep the sudden tears at bay. “I-I need to be alone for a while.” Noya stated, standing suddenly and rushing to the door to grab a jacket and throw on his shoes. He ran out the door, not even bothering to make sure the door closed properly as he rushed out of the apartment building.

***

Noya walked, and walked and walked until his feet and legs started burning from the effort. He kept replaying the scenes over and over again in his head—and one thought continued to echo loudly. Up until today Noya had never saw himself as wanting a child, but now he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life without one.

Noya forced himself to a stop, closing his eyes as tightly as he could to keep himself from following that train of thought even further.

He opened his eyes when he felt a vibration against his leg. He reached into his pant’s pocket and pulled out his cell phone. When he saw Suga’s name flash on his screen, his eyebrows furrowed before flipping the phone open and bringing it to his ear.

“Suga-san? Hey, what’s up?”

A barrage of worried words is what greeted him. “Noya are you okay? Where are you? We’ve been trying to reach you but you weren’t answering any text or calls and it’s so late…”

Noya tuned out a bit. He had been walking for so long he didn’t even recognize the time.

“Noya? Noya are you still there? Noya, you’re starting to scare me.”

“Hey, yeah I’m still here sorry. I-I just had some things on my mind and didn’t register my phone going off till just now.”

It was quiet for a bit, but Noya could faintly hear Suga talking to someone in the background—most likely Daichi.

A now calmer Suga replied back “Can you tell me what happened. All we got from Asahi is that you two had some sort of a fight and you ran out, but he wouldn’t give us any more information than that.”

“I uh…I don’t want to talk about it over the phone. Could we meet in person tomorrow?”

After setting up a place and time, he promised he’d start making his way home and hung up the phone. Glancing at the time, Noya winced at how late it really was. By the time Noya got home, the apartment was dark and quiet. He figured Asahi would be in bed by now if he wanted to be awake for work tomorrow.

He was quiet in taking off his jacket and shoes, before making his way into the kitchen for a bottle of water. He saw a plate wrapped and waiting on the table, but he didn’t have much of an appetite. Placing the food into the fridge and grabbing his water, Noya started making his way towards the bedroom. 

As he thought, Asahi was already asleep when Noya slipped inside the room. Noya went over to their closet and grabbed some pajamas before slipping off to the bathroom to take a quick bath and changing his clothes. When Noya exited the bathroom, he felt his exhaustion from everything that happened that day hit him at once. Noya approached the bed, pausing to stare at Asahi’s back for a moment before slipping into the bed.

Ever since they moved in together, they’ve always cuddled or touched in some way. At the moment it felt like there was a distance growing further between them. After staring at the ceiling until his eyes felt too heavy to keep open, Noya rolled over and fitfully fell asleep—back facing Asahi’s.

By the time Noya woke up the next morning, Asahi was already gone for work. A note rested on the night stand of his side of the bed stating a quick ‘ _we need to talk’._ Letting out a low groan, Noya rubbed his hands down his face and back up to rake through his hair. Checking the time, Noya calculated how much time he had before he had to meet Suga before getting up and starting to get ready. After throwing on some clothes, Noya made his way to the kitchen with the intention to eat something, but his stomach wouldn’t settle enough. Tossing the majority of food on his place, Noya quickly cleaned the dishes he used before grabbing his things and heading on his way.

* * *

 

“And that pretty much brings us back to here.”

Suga looked pensive for a moment before he started speaking. “Well, Asahi is right about one thing. You both definitely need to talk about all of this.”

“I know.” Noya groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “But…what if…what if he doesn’t…”

Suga dropped a hand onto Noya’s shoulder, cutting him off. “We both know how Asahi can be about things…but he wouldn’t break up with you over something like this Noya.” A gentle smile spread across Suga’s face. “He wouldn’t have been as worried as he was last night, to call Daichi crying, if he didn’t love you.”

Noya tried to force a smile back, but couldn’t hold it for long. “I don’t get scared as much as I did when I was a kid, but I’m scared about this Suga.”

Suga hugged Noya tightly, “It’ll be okay Noya” he stated firmly as he rubbed his back.

***

After leaving to go their separate ways, Noya arrived back to his apartment surprised to find Asahi there waiting for him. “You’re uh, home early.”

Asahi cleared his throat before making his way to Noya and standing in front of him. “I um…took a half day so that we could discuss this.”

“Asa…” Noya began but stopped when a hand covered his mouth. “No…Noya please just listen.” Noya nodded and kicked off his shoes. When Asahi grabbed him by the hands, he allowed himself to be pulled towards the couch.

Still holding onto his hands tightly, Asahi began “Noya, I’m sorry if I sounded too upset yesterday. I was just mostly surprised I guess. Noya I love you…I want a future with you. I’m not opposed to all this,” he gestured to the papers and pamphlets that still covered the table before them. “But now’s not the right time.”

Noya was about to interject, but Asahi put up a hand to stop him. “Let me finish, please. Noya you _just_ graduated college. We’re both still trying to get our lives stable and settled. We live in a place that I wouldn’t even want to raise a pet in, let alone a child…” He sighed. “We’ll get there…let’s just be smart about this. Get a better place, save up the funds…it’s not cheap from what I hear”

Noya couldn’t contain himself as he threw his arms arounds Asahi’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck. “You looked things up?” came the muffled question. Noya could feel a sudden heat on as face, and clearly see the redness creeping up his boyfriend’s neck.

“Yeah…after you ran out like that I thought about it some more and started looking through things. One of my co-workers just went through this process as well, so this morning I asked him some questions.”

As if everything just finished processing in his mind, Noya sat back so fast that would have fallen off the couch, had Asahi not had a strong grip on his waist. “You’re not breaking up with me?”

It was almost comical with how fast Asahi grew pale and with the way his eye’s nearly bulged out of his head. “Wh-what! N-no! Noya, why would I?...Why would you think I’d do that?! Is that what you think? Is that why you were gone so long last night?! I’m sorry I made you think that, I love you! I would never do something like that you have to believe me-“

Whatever Asahi was about to say next, Noya kissed it away to stop his frenzied rambling.

“I love you too!” he stated with a watery smile, throwing his arms around Asahi once more. After a couple of moments, Noya felt Asahi lift one of his arms, to run a hand through his hair.

“Just promise me something Noya.”

“Hmmm”

“Just promise me you’ll try to reign yourself in more with things like this, and talk to me before making decisions that concern the both of us?”

Noya locked eyes with Asahi, a huge grin spreading across his face. “I promise you I can try.”

With an affectionate roll of his eyes, Asahi placed a kiss on Noya’s head before their attention was taken away by a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Noya asked, moving off of Asahi’s lap. As Asahi stood up and moved his way towards their door, he explained “I ordered some takeaway. I figured we could just take the rest of the day to relax.”

“That sounds great!” Noya yelled, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He so happened to see an unread message from Suga.

‘ _Everything okay?’_

Shooting back a quick reply, and thanking him again for talking with him, Noya repocketed his phone and got up to help Asahi with dishing out the food. Before making his way to the kitchen, Noya decided to clear the table in front on them, so they could eat while watching movies together.

He gathered up the papers, and pamphlets that scattered the table, to put them off to the side. He smiled down at them knowing that even if he couldn’t have them now, the option wasn’t completely off the tables. And he looked forward to working towards that future with Asahi together.


End file.
